A Werewolf's Love
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: It's Christmas break and Harry is going to the Burrow with Ron and Hermione, where Lupin is staying. Harry is in love with Lupin but our favorite werewolf is dating Tonks and is completely unaware of Harry's love. Lupin/Tonks, eventually Harry/Lupin. Side couples are Ron/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Bill/Fleur.
1. Chapter 1

It was almost Christmas break during Harry's sixth year, only two more days until he got to see the object of his fixations, one Remus Lupin. He couldn't wait to see the werewolf, but it would be rather awkward as he had been fantasizing about Lupin the past few years. It was always awkward around Lupin, and Harry usually tried to avoid him.

_Not this time_, Harry thought. _Time to set up Operation Seduce Lupin. _He grinned as he walked in the Great Hall with his friends-Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Luna. Except Lupin was dating Tonks, and Harry could see the way Lupin looked at her. It tore him apart, crushed him on the inside. Everyone thought Harry liked Ginny. Wrong. Harry tried to make it look that way, so nobody could figure out Harry's real love interest.

"Er, Harry," said Ron after they'd sat down. "You're scaring me a bit, mate. What's with the evil smile?" Harry realized he'd been smirking and stopped. "Sorry. Just deep in thought."

"So." Ron piled food onto his plate as Hermione scolded him. "Excited for Christmas?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded excitedly. "It's just that I miss Sirius. Like a lot."

Luna, who was sitting beside him, hugged Harry. "It's all right Harry," she said. "I know how you feel. I can hardly remember my mum."

Harry gave her a watery smile. "Thanks Luna." He went back to his food but before he did that he caught Neville staring at Luna and smiling. Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly and Neville flushed and looked down at his plate.

Just then they heard the clinking of silverware on glass, and they looked up to see Dumbledore waiting for their attention. "May I have your attention please. I hope you all had a good term and that you enjoy your time off school for Christmas break. As you all know I am leaving for the holidays, and I will not be back until a few weeks after next term begins."

"Odd," Harry said to Ron. "I wonder where he's going."

"Maybe he's visiting family," suggested Hermione, and Harry shrugged as he bit into his turkey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

It was that night, the night before the trio of best friends were going to the Burrow, and Harry sat in the Room of Requirement staring into the Mirror of Erised.

Harry stood as Lupin came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Harry and placing gentle, soft kisses on Harry's neck. Tears sprang to Harry's eyes as he touched his neck.

"He loves you, you know." Harry whirled around to see Albus Dumbledore standing a few feet away from him, smiling at Harry.

"He loves that girl from the Order. Tonks," Harry said miserably. "He'd never fall for a hormonal teenager like me. He's not even gay."

"Perhaps he also cares about you," Dumbledore supplied, "you don't know until you ask him Harry."

"He'd barbecue me," Harry predicted, and Dumbledore burst out laughing.

"Remus Lupin wouldn't hurt a fly," Dumbledore assured Harry, patting the younger Gryffindor's shoulder. As if to prove Dumbledore's point, in the mirror Harry and Remus began a passionate make out session.

Harry ran his finger over his bottom lip and a few tears fell down his cheeks. Dumbledore hugged Harry and Harry melted into the man's arms, sobbing in the headmaster's robes.

"Sorry about that," Harry apologized, sniffling. "What should I do Professor?" "Talk to him." Dumbledore gave him a knowing look and left Harry alone to his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat in the compartment he was sharing with Ron and Hermione on the train, both excited and nervous to see Lupin at the station. Unfortunately Tonks was going to be there, but Harry wasn't going to let her ruin his happiness.

"Excited?" Ron observed, as if he could read Harry's mind.

"About what?" _Damn it, I said that way too quickly. _

"Lupin."

"What about Lupin?"

"You like him," Hermione piped up, looking up from her book.

"What? I do not."

"Well Harry, I have to admit I'm quite hurt," he heard a familiar voice say. Harry, who had been trying to splutter a denial, hadn't realized the train had stopped and people were getting off, and Harry looked up to see Lupin standing in the doorway of the compartment.

"Remus!" Harry got up and ran straight into Lupin's arms, sighing happily as he felt hands on his waist. "I missed you."

"And I you." Lupin said, kissing Harry's nose as Harry giggled and wrapped his arms around Lupin's neck.

"Do you two have to be so mushy?" Ron complained as he grabbed his trunk and Hermione's, who went red as Ron handed it to her.

"Yes we do." Harry released Lupin and the four of them got off the train.

"Wotcher Harry," Tonks greeted him as she pressed herself against Lupin.

"Hello Tonks," Harry said coolly, trying not to glare at her. Lupin was going to be his. "Erm, nice hair." The woman's hair was long and dark brown with red streaks. They went to the van then and Harry got in the back between Ron and Hermione. Fred, George, and Ginny climbed in the very back of the van.

Tonks got in the front with Lupin and the couple shared a deep kiss-Harry swallowed his tears as Hermione hugged Harry and Ron patted Harry's shoulder. "May we be going soon Professor Lupin?" Ron said coldly, and Lupin cleared his throat and Tonks scowled as the van pulled out of the lot. "Thanks," Harry mouthed to Ron, and his best friend nodded as Hermione clutched Harry's hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got to the Burrow, Harry found himself being pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Molly Weasley.

"Did you have a good term Harry?" Arthur asked as they shook hands, and Harry nodded. Besides the pain loving Lupin caused Harry, it had actually been okay.

"Yeah, it was okay. Our OWLS are supposed to come-" Harry began, but he was interrupted by Hermione's shreik.

"Now?" Ginny supplied as she looked at the parchment in Hermione's hand, and letters were being handed around. Harry grinned at Ginny as she handed him his letter, and Harry tore it open. He had passed Potions for once. He guessed it was because Slughorn was teaching him and not Snape-

That was when Harry's grin disappeared from his face. Lupin and Tonks, who had been talking on the couch when Harry last looked at them, were now kissing heatedly. Lupin looked like he was quite enjoying himself as his lips moved down to Tonks's neck.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered. Harry nodded, folded his letter and put it in his pocket, then ran upstairs before anyone could see his tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Harry?" It was hours later and Harry looked up to see Hermione in the doorway. "You have to come downstairs." Harry turned over and looked out the window. It was dark outside. Harry had missed dinner because he didn't want to look at Lupin, and he didn't feel like going downstairs to get another look at Lupin and Tonks kissing. That had been the first time Harry saw them kiss like that, and it had really hurt.

"Remus really wants to see you," said Hermione next.

"Well he doesn't," Harry concluded, hugging his legs to his chest as Hermione sat down beside him on the twin bed. She rubbed Harry's back soothingly as Harry managed a smile that was more like a grimace, and Hermione burst out laughing. Soon Harry was laughing too, and the two were howling like idiots on Harry's bed. When Hermione accidentally rolled off the bed this got Harry laughing even harder so more tears streamed down his face, this time out of laughter.

When their laughter finally died down, Harry grinned for real this time at Hermione. "Thanks 'Mione."

"Will you come downstairs now?" Hermione pleaded. "Please? Remus loves you and you should see the guilt in his eyes. Remember you two on the train earlier? That was not just friendship Harry."

"Yeah well kissing Tonks for all to see isn't friendship either," Harry pointed out.

"But he-" Hermione began to protest, but Harry's glare caused her to look up to see Lupin standing outside the room.

"Go away," said Harry harshly. "You have Tonks so what more could you want?"

"Is she what this is about?" Lupin said in a cold voice.

"Oh no," Hermione muttered to herself, knowing it was almost the full moon and Lupin always lost his temper around that time, and she got up and left the two alone.

"Yes, she is what this is about!" Harry yelled.

"You're blinded by hatred Harry!" Lupin yelled right back, his face turning red from anger.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" Lupin's amber eyes flared with anger and Harry's filled with tears.

Harry swallowed and looked Lupin in the eye. "What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?" Without another word he barged past Lupin and went downstairs.

"Harry," Lupin called after him, his voice soft now. It took all his willpower to continue down the stairwell and not go back to Lupin and kiss him breathless. "Harry, wait, I'm sorry. Please, c-come back."

Harry only kept going.

"I love you!" Lupin shouted down the hall, and Harry stopped in his tracks.

"_What?_" Harry turned to face Lupin, who to Harry's surprise was crying. Lupin never cried. "Remus…" Harry's voice broke and he ran down the hall straight into Lupin's arms.

"I love you too," Harry choked, and the two sobbed against each other, both completely unaware of Hermione watching them and smiling before heading back downstairs.

"Harry," Lupin sighed as he buried his face in the messy hair, stroking it with his fingers.

"Remus."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry groaned as he buried his face in his pillow the next morning. He wasn't comfortable in the position he was in so he rolled over, only to feel warm skin against his? What? Confused, Harry lifted his head to see Lupin beside him, asleep and looking younger than Harry ever remembered him. They were in Harry and Ron's room, Ron still snoring loudly, but Harry couldn't remember Lupin getting in bed with him. Oh Merlin, they hadn't done anything, had they? Lupin was in Harry's bed.

"Remus," Harry whispered, shaking Lupin until he woke. "What…?"

"You don't remember?" Harry shook his head and looked at Lupin expectantly. "You kept calling my name, and I came in. I managed to calm you down but when I got up to leave you told me to stay. Do you not remember any of it?" Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Lupin only smiled and hugged Harry. "You said you loved me," he murmured softly.

"I do love you." Harry pulled back from the hug to look at Remus. "I can't believe you stayed. Thank you."

Lupin chuckled softly. "You're welcome." He held Harry in the position where Harry could feel Lupin's erm…boy part pressed against his, but Harry pretended to not notice. Lupin felt so hard against him-wait, Lupin was hard because of Harry?

Lupin kissed Harry's hair. "We should get up and get some breakfast. I'm starving."

There went that bliss. "All right," Harry complained.

"Close your eyes," Lupin said and Harry did, and when he was allowed to open them Lupin was out of bed and had on a blue robe. Wait…Lupin had been _naked _in bed with him? The whole time Harry had been snuggled against Lupin, he had been naked. Harry smirked. Tonks wouldn't like that.

"See you at breakfast." Lupin kissed Harry's cheek and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him, leaving Harry gazing dreamily after him.

"Sexy," Harry whispered, and he got out of bed and took his outfit for the day into the bathroom he shared with Ron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The breakfast table was quiet when Harry arrived downstairs. He was the last person to sit down, and when he did sit down next to Lupin they exchanged smiles. Tonks eyed them suspiciously but Harry ignored her-after all, _she_ didn't just sleep with a naked Lupin.

"Morning everyone," Harry said, an apologetic tone in his voice because he had been late to breakfast. Everyone mumbled a good morning through their bites of food-except Molly Weasley and Hermione, who both waited to swallow before speaking.

They ate quickly and quietly and then Lupin said "Harry, I'd like to take a walk with you outside."

Harry smiled. "Okay," he said. "Let me get my coat." He ran upstairs, grabbed his coat off the coat hanger on the door, and ran back downstairs. He was breathless from running up and down the long stairwell, and as he was catching his breath Lupin took Harry's coat out of his hands and put it on Harry.

"Thanks," Harry said as Lupin zipped it up, and Lupin smiled warmly at him as they headed out the door. "Where are we going?"

"Just in the garden," Lupin informed. "That okay?"

"Perfect," Harry said with a flirtatious smile, and Lupin cocked his head at Harry and sniffed him. Shit. He could smell Harry's seed mixed with bathwater from when he had showered this morning before breakfast.

"Harry, is there something you're not telling me?" Lupin asked.

Harry laughed nervously. "What? Th-that's ridiculous…heh…no?"

Lupin sighed. "Harrison James Potter do not for a fraction of a second think that I'm buying that. You're keeping something from me."

"Some things are meant to be kept," Harry said, guilt already overcoming him. Now he'd hurt Lupin's feelings.

"Harry, you're my best friend," Lupin said then, and Harry's head snapped up in surprise. "I may not be your best friend, I mean I know you have Ron and Hermione but you are my best friend."

Tears welled in Harry's eyes. He hugged Lupin softly and buried his face in the werewolf's neck.

"And Tonks," Lupin continued, breathing heavily and his voice breaking, "I know she wants to be able to bond with you. I just don't know why you hate her so much."

"I-" Harry began, about to say he didn't hate Tonks, but he didn't want to lie to Lupin. He was doing a pretty sucky job of being a best friend.

"I what?" Lupin questioned, pulling back but grasping Harry's shoulders gently with his hands. "Harry?"

"Nothing," said Harry, gazing into Lupin's amber eyes. "You have beautiful eyes." _Stupid! Why do I say such stupid things? _Harry thought, mentally hitting himself upside the head with Hermione's copy of _Hogwarts: A History. _

But Lupin was smiling. "Thank you Harry. I love you." They hugged again, and despite the cold outdoor temperature Harry was warm in Lupin's embrace.

"I-" Harry began again, about to say he loved Lupin, but then he saw white flakes falling from the sky. "Snow!" Harry gasped, turning in Lupin's arms to indeed see snow falling rather quickly. Lupin kept an arm around Harry as they watched.

"Sirius would have loved this," Lupin said, tears streaming down his face. "He loved snow." When Harry saw his love was crying he wiped Lupin's tears away with a kiss, and Lupin smile grew bigger as he rested his chin on top of Harry's head.

"You're my best friend too," Harry said, and he meant it. They stood there for a long time, watching the snow fall, until they got cold and went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ahhhhh! Remus! Let me go, stop, stop," Harry panted, breathless from when Lupin had chased Harry around the yard, which was now covered with about a good six inches of snow, and now Lupin was on top of Harry _tickling him._

"Not until you say I'm faster than you!" Lupin laughed, a victorious look on his face as he was most likely plotting to tickle Harry to death. Harry was laughing so hard his sides hurt and he got an idea then. He wrapped his arms around Lupin's neck and attached himself to the man. Lupin stood, trying to shake Harry off of him, which was quite a scene watching from the window of the Burrow. By now they had quite an audience, who was laughing too.

"Get off me you little prat!" Lupin said through fits of laughter. "Can't…breathe…"

"Oh Remus, I do so love you," Harry managed with an evil grin, cutting off most of Lupin's air by clinging to him tighter yet.

"I can't breathe!"

"If you can talk then you can-"

"Let me rephrase that," gasped Lupin, "it's hard to breathe. Get down!" But there was a huge grin on Lupin's face and his face was flushed with happiness.

"Hey, idiots 1 and 2, dinner's ready," Ron called as light from the Burrow shined on Harry and Lupin.

"I now realize," said Harry as he let go of Lupin and fell into the snow, "how dark is it out here. Let's go get food."

"It is really dark. Let's go inside," Lupin agreed. It was quite a scene watching the two try and get inside, what with how deep the snow was, and even Lupin kept tripping. Both of their faces were bright red from falling in the freezing cold snow numerous times, and once Harry had gotten stuck and Lupin had had to pull him out, despite all the laughter between the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry and Lupin.

"You're shivering," said Lupin then, and he led a freezing Harry over to the couch where he helped Harry sit down and then he wrapped a blanket around the shivering boy. He gathered Harry in his arms, trying to make him warm as they sat by the fire waiting for Molly to put the finishing touches on their meal. Christmas was in two days and she wasn't making huge meals but it still took a long time to prepare meat, which they were having tonight. Harry leaned his head on Lupin's shoulder as they snuggled on the L-shaped couch and after Lupin's eyes had closed Harry grinned at Ron and Hermione. They grinned back at him and Hermione mouthed a congratulations to Harry. Harry nodded and then he closed his own eyes and dozed off.

"Dinner!" was the next thing Harry heard, and Harry, who was starving by now, ran to the dining room table looking forward to Mrs. Weasley's delicious food.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Fuck me, Harry, yes," Lupin's voice breathed. Lupin and Harry were in an unfamiliar room, probably Lupin's bedchambers, and Lupin was kissing Harry like he had been kissing Tonks on the couch. "Harder Harry, harder!" Harry pushed farther yet into Lupin. Lupin yelled out and Harry froze in terror at hearing his lover's scream, but Lupin's hands went on Harry's arse, pushing him in even more._

"_Remus, I love you," Harry gasped, still deep inside Lupin, and Lupin smiled and kissed him. Harry pulled out as Lupin screamed, and Harry muttered an apology before getting on top of Lupin's naked body and kissing him everywhere. Lips, eyes, nose, neck, jaw, torso…everywhere you could think of Harry's mouth had been._

"_I love you too," Lupin said, his voice strained. Merlin, Lupin's lips were so soft…_

Harry's eyes opened. It was the middle of the night and it was pitch black in the room, and the sound of Ron's loud snoring filled Harry's ears. Harry felt his eyes fill with tears as he recalled the dream. Lupin hadn't slept with him tonight, Harry hadn't asked, but now he wished he had.

Harry got out of bed, felt his way across the room before running into the wall a few times, and he finally found the doorknob and turned it. He headed down the hall to Lupin's room and softly knocked on the door. "Remus?"

A moment later Lupin stood in front of Harry, clad in only underwear. "Harry?" He hugged the boy to his chest when he realized Harry was crying. "What's wrong? Is Ron okay? Is everything all right-"

"Everything's fine," Harry assured him. "I had a bad dream. Well not bad. It was really really good."

"But then why are you crying?" Lupin asked, perplexed, as he rubbed gentle circles onto Harry's back.

"Because I n-never w-wanted to wake up," Harry wept, and Lupin whispered soothing words into Harry's ear as he led the boy over to his bed.

"Tonks and I broke up," Lupin informed, and Harry looked up at Lupin in surprise.

"What? Why?" Harry demanded.

"She found out about my…furry little problem," murmured Lupin as tears began to spring to the man's eyes. "Hey, hey, hey," said Harry, grabbing Lupin's wrists and turning Lupin's face gently towards his own. "Don't cry. She didn't deserve someone as great as you. If she doesn't accept you for who you are then she isn't the one for you."

"There's one more thing," Lupin said, a hint of amusement in his wet eyes.

"What?"

"I fell in love with someone else."

Harry's face fell. "Oh. Who?"

"Don't look so miserable, Harry," said Lupin with a laugh. "Ron told me."

"WHAT?!" screeched Harry, and Lupin jumped. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU RONALD WEASLEY!" Before Lupin could stop him Harry sprang off the bed and threw open the door to a wide-eyed and whimpering Ron, Hermione standing beside him.

"What's the problem?" Hermione said through a yawn, blinking at the bright light coming from Lupin's bedroom.

"HE!" Harry yelled, pointing a finger at Ron. "HE TOLD LUPIN! HOW COULD YOU?! I TRUSTED YOU TO KEEP THAT TO YOURSELF AND NOW LOOK WHAT'S HAPPENED!" Trembling with fury, Harry pulled his wand out of the pocket in his pajama pants and pointed it at Ron. Mrs. Weasley, who had joined the small crowd outside Lupin's door, shrieked in alarm and Arthur Weasley wrapped an arm around her.

"Did…did Tonks leave Freddie?" George asked Fred. Fred nodded and the twins turned their attention back to the scene before them.

"I…I thought it was best," Ron stammered, his expression terrified. Lupin was straining to hold Harry back, but Harry didn't care. Lupin had forgotten, however, that he was only in underwear but nobody seemed to really notice. Ron was a bit preoccupied with Harry to notice Lupin, and no one else seemed to pay attention to detail, which later Lupin was very grateful for.

"YOU _THOUGHT _IT WAS _BEST_?!" Harry screamed, now sobbing loudly as well. "I LOST SIRIUS AND NOW LUPIN! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVED SIRIUS AND YOU KNOW WHAT I THOUGHT, AT LEAST I HAD LUPIN! AND GUESS WHAT SHERLOCK, I LOVE LUPIN TOO! HE WAS THE ONLY ONE AFTER SIRIUS DIED WHO ACTUALLY LOVED ME! WELL NOT ANYMORE, THANKS TO YOU!"

"Harry, I-I'm sorry," Ron pleaded, and nobody knew if Harry was even coherent at that point. Lupin, who was stunned beyond oblivion at Harry's words, definitely wasn't.

"Sorry is…way out of the question…" Harry said through gritted teeth. "I loved Lupin more than _anything_, anything in this fucked up world, and now he's gone, just like Sirius." With that, Harry pushed past the crowd of stunned people and ran down the stairs, tears blurring his vision.

"Harry!" Lupin squeaked as he followed Harry down the steps. "Harry, wait!" But Harry didn't. He just couldn't stand to be here any longer. He had to get away. He threw the door open and ran out into the snow, in only his pajamas, and he fell a lot but got up and just _kept going_.

"Harry James Potter, do not _move_ from that spot!" Lupin's voice echoed through the yard and Harry froze, scared that he would be hexed if he disobeyed the man. "I fell in love with _you_! _That's_ what I had been about to say before you went and had quite the go at poor Ron! Harry, he only wants you to be happy!" Harry finally got the courage to turn around and see Lupin standing on the front steps in hysterics.

"Harry, if you leave…if you leave I'll kill myself!" shouted Lupin. Harry's eyes grew wider. "I will! I will not be in this world without you! Harry, you are my mate!"

That was it. Harry turned around in the snow, tripping and falling all the way into Lupin's arms, and the claps and cheers and whistles all died down as Harry and Lupin's lips touched for the very first time. Harry moaned loudly, ignoring the chuckles from their audience, and Lupin licked Harry's tongue with his and then proceeded to explore the back of his throat.

The kiss seemed to last forever and ever, which Harry would have been fine with, but Harry was also fine with it when Lupin pulled back and said, "I love you more than anything too."

Smiles were exchanged around the room as Harry pressed another soft kiss to Lupin's lips. Then Harry moved out of Lupin's arms and hugged Ron tightly, and Ron laughed in pure relief and the fact that Harry had forgiven him and hugged his friend back.

"I'm sorry Ron." Harry pulled back from the hug. "I shouldn't have done that. I just thought I'd lost him forever."

Ron nodded. "I would have done the same thing."

"Thanks Ron." The two shared a laugh and then Lupin wrapped an arm around Harry's waist.

"Hands off my man," Lupin joked, and everyone burst out laughing before heading upstairs to bed.

**Author's Note: There will be several more chapters before this story is done so it is not the last chapter. Hope you like it so far(: **


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Harry was sitting between Lupin's legs on the couch, Lupin's arms around Harry's torso and his cheek resting on top of Harry's head. Mrs. Weasley had waited until morning to talk about their relationship, as Harry's temper tantrum had been in the middle of the night. "First I would like to say," Ron said, "that if Hermione and I find out you are using Harry, or if you hurt him, _ever_, we will hunt you down and I can guarantee you that we know some pretty good hexes now."

Lupin chuckled. "I assure you Ron, I have no intentions of hurting Harry. I've never loved anyone as much as him." Harry smiled and turned around for a kiss. "I love you so much," he murmured against Lupin's lips, sliding his tongue into Lupin's mouth.

"Bloody hell, I don't need proof," Ron complained as everyone laughed and Harry went very red.

Then Mrs. Weasley said, "Are you two planning on having sex?"

"Mom!" Ron exclaimed, but Mrs. Weasley ignored him and looked expectantly at the new couple. Harry looked up at Lupin. "Are we?" "I would like to mate with you," said Lupin, "but only if you are comfortable with it."

"I want to," Harry decided.

"But Harry, there is something you need to know. Werewolves mate for life and you're underage. Are you sure you're ready for that kind of commitment?" asked Lupin.

"I'm a hundred percent sure about you Remus." Lupin smiled and kissed Harry softly, but quickly the two turned their attention back to Mrs. Weasley. "Yes, we are."

"Then you'll need to use protection," said Mrs. Weasley. "Do you know how to-"

"We'll figure it out," said Harry quickly, turning bright red. "If that's all can Remus and I go?"

"Yes you may," Mrs. Weasley decided, and Harry jumped up and followed Lupin to his bedroom.

"Now?" Lupin inquired, looking a bit shocked.

"No, not now," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Lupin and kissing him. "You taste so good Remus." Harry leaned against the side of the bed and pulled Lupin's body against his, and he pulled Lupin's shirt over his head and it fell on the floor. "So beautiful," sighed Harry as he ran his hands over Lupin's stomach.

"I have tons of scars Harry," Lupin observed, pulling back from the kiss to look in his love's eyes.

"Hot," Harry said, wanting Lupin's lips back on his, and he connected their lips again. Lupin smiled into the kiss and pulled Harry onto the bed with him, the kiss never breaking. Harry climbed into Lupin's lap and his arms went around Lupin's neck. "Remus, will you touch me?"

Lupin grinned and caressed Harry's face.

"You know what I mean," laughed Harry. "Remus, please. Please?"

"Of course my love." Lupin stroked Harry's erection through his jeans and sighed. "Harry, you are so hard." He unzipped Harry's jeans and put his hand in them, and the hot liquid spilled all over Lupin's hand.

"Sorry," gasped Harry, but Lupin silenced him with a kiss.

"Bloody hell mate, are you at least gonna close the door?" Harry heard then, and he gasped and looked up to see Ron standing in the doorway.

"Ron! Sorry, I…Merlin mate, I…" Harry stammered, the color of his face matching Ron's hair. Lupin, whose hand was still in Harry's pants, was quite pale. But Ron only grinned and closed the door, then Harry heard the door to his own bedroom closing. "That was embarrassing-" he began, but that was all he got out before he was being kissed. But it was gentle and quick, almost like a soft caress, and then Lupin pulled back.

"I don't want to do this just yet," Lupin said, zipping up Harry's jeans. "How about Christmas Eve? Tomorrow night?"

"Christmas Eve it is," Harry agreed. "I've waited this long, I can wait another day." With that Harry snuggled against Lupin and closed his eyes, simply enjoying the feeling of being in Lupin's

Christmas Eve came before Harry knew it, and Harry was going out to dinner with Lupin at a restaurant in Hogsmeade. Then they would go back to the Burrow and, well, do…things. The Weasleys and Hermione were going out to dinner later than Harry and Lupin so the new couple would have the house to themselves for a couple of hours.

"About ready?" Harry felt arms wrap around him as he was brushing his hair. "I like your hair naturally, Harry."

"I don't." Harry sighed and tried to smooth it down but Lupin took the brush out of Harry's hand and held it over his head. "Hey! Give it back!" Lupin only stood on his toes as Harry jumped up and down trying to get it. Lupin was so _tall_ compared to him.

"Nope," said Lupin with a huge grin on his face. "We each have things we don't like about ourselves."

Harry sighed. "Fine, I won't brush my hair. Charms don't work on it either. I've tried."

"They never worked for James either," Lupin said with a light chuckle, and he kissed Harry. "Ready to go now love?" Harry returned the kiss and said, "Yeah. Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

"Madame Puddifoot's?" Harry stood outside the tea shop with Lupin twenty minutes later.

"Do you want to go someplace else?" Lupin asked him, his arm around Harry's shoulders. "We'll be going out to a nice restaurant in a bit, this is just a tea place."

"This is fine," Harry said, and it was. He didn't care where they were, he just wanted Lupin. Lupin led Harry over to the table and after getting an order of mint tea that they would be splitting, Harry found himself being pressed against the booth, Lupin's lips firmly planted on his. Harry's hands went up Lupin's shirt, which was now almost halfway off Lupin already, and Harry's fingers were tangled in Lupin's hair. Harry had never been one for public displays of affection but this was really where couples went to kiss and the store was nearly empty so Harry didn't mind at all.

"Love you," Lupin said into Harry's mouth, and Harry smiled into the kiss.

"Love you too."

"Hey, isn't that Harry-" a familiar voice said,

"-yes, kissing Professor Lupin?" a second voice finished. Harry pulled back as the front door opened and in walked Parvati Patil with Dean Thomas.

"Parvati!" Harry said happily. "Dean!" He got up and hugged them, and Lupin shook their hands.

"So you and Professor Lupin, huh?" Dean said, waggling his eyebrows at Harry. "I always knew."

"Yeah," said Harry, a huge smile on his face as he pecked Lupin on the lips.

"Congratulations Harry, Professor," said Parvati.

"You two are welcome to call me Remus," Lupin encouraged, his arm around Harry's waist.

"So what are you doing in Hogsmeade?" asked Harry as Lupin began to kiss Harry's neck.

"Christmas shopping of course," Dean said. "And Parvati and I are dating."

"Wow, congrats mate!" Harry clapped Dean on the shoulder as Lupin bit into Harry's neck, making Harry yell out in surprise. Dean and Parvati burst out laughing and Harry went crimson.

"Well, we should get going," Parvati said. "We're supposed to be meeting Dean's parents. See you later Harry." They said goodbye and left, and Harry smiled up at Lupin.

"Wow," said Harry. "Dean and Parvati. I never would have guessed."

Lupin only smiled and kissed Harry again. "We should probably go to the restaurant."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

When they got back from dinner, Lupin hung his coat on the hook on the wall and said, "Do you need a minute?"

"I'd like one," Harry agreed, and Lupin touched his lips softly to Harry's briefly before going upstairs.

Oh God. What was Harry going to do? Earlier he'd been excited, and he still was, but now he was terrified. Lupin would be his first, the famous Boy That Lived was still a virgin.

Harry sat down at the dining room table and put his head in his hands. It shouldn't be this difficult, right? He loved Lupin and Lupin loved him. Harry refused to be a coward.

Taking a deep breath, Harry closed his eyes and got up from the table, taking his time to go up the stairs before standing in front of Lupin's door. Slowly he turned the knob and opened it to see Lupin sitting on his bed reading. He smiled when he saw Harry, and Harry nervously approached the bed and climbed into Lupin's lap, gazing into his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you," Lupin said softly, brushing hair out of Harry's eyes. "I know your friend meant what he said."

Harry laughed. "You won't hurt me Remus. I promise."

"I love you," Lupin sighed, and before Harry could respond Lupin was kissing him. The kiss grew heated very quickly and Harry pulled Lupin under the blankets.

"Clothes off," Harry said as Lupin's shirt was ripped off his body. Lupin was working on his belt and Harry helped him, and it didn't take long before Lupin was completely naked. "Gorgeous." Harry felt his jeans being pulled down and soon they were both naked. Clothes were flying all the way across the room and Harry was gasping into Lupin's mouth.

"You're mine," Lupin growled, his lips on Harry's neck. "No one else's, you are mine." "Yours," Harry sighed, trying to hold his tears in. He never would have thought that his dream would be a reality, that Lupin would love him like this. Lupin realized Harry was now crying and he stopped to give Harry a concerned look.

"Why are you crying my love?" Lupin asked, worry in his eyes.

"This is just so perfect," Harry sniffled. "Everything. Us. Thank you. I love you so much." Lupin smiled and he kissed Harry softly. "I love you very much Harry."

"In me," Harry pleaded. "In me now Remus. Fuck I need you." That was all Lupin needed to hear and he entered Harry. Harry bit back a scream as Lupin moved in and out, in and out.

"Fuck Remus, yes, _more_!" Harry screamed. "Oh…fuck…yes…"

Lupin chuckled and he pulled out of Harry, and that was when Harry realized Lupin was crying too. "That was so amazing Harry."

"Perfect," Harry agreed.

"May I mark you?" asked Lupin. When Harry nodded Lupin began kissing Harry's neck, and then he bit down on it, hard.

"Ow!" yelped Harry.

"Sorry," Lupin apologized. "Now you're mine."

"Yours," Harry said, and he lay down next to Lupin and cuddled him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

They lay like that for a long time-in bed, naked, not saying a word. Not kissing, not talking, just enjoying each other's company and the aura of love surrounding them.

That was when Harry heard a crash outside. "Um…Remus?" Lupin was already sitting up, sniffing the air. "Death-Eaters. Harry, no matter what, I want you to hold onto me," said Lupin sternly. "Do you understand me?" Harry nodded. "Good." Lupin went into the bathroom and grabbed two robes, throwing one to Harry and putting one on himself. "Follow me, wand at the ready. And remember that I love you."

"I love you," Harry echoed, standing on his toes to kiss Lupin. With that he followed Lupin out of the bedroom and down the stairwell. The Weasleys and Hermione were back already, but were sitting on the couch in terror.

"Remus, what's going on?" asked Mr. Weasley as Harry pulled Lupin's robe tighter around him. Lupin wore a much bigger size than he did and it kept falling down.

"Harry, is that Lupin's robe?" said Ron with a smirk, as if he could read Harry's mind. "You two mated, didn't you?"

"Watch yourself." Harry grinned and pointed his wand at Ron before turning it to the front door. Lupin went completely still before throwing the front door open. Silence. Nobody moved.

Then a Death-Eater, Bellatrix, landed on the ground and ran laughing into the cornstalks. Harry darted past Lupin and went after her, shaking with anger.

"Harry, come back here!" Lupin yelled, but Harry ignored him.

"I killed Sirius Black!" Bellatrix cackled. "Coming to get me baby Harry?" Without responding Harry ran out into a clearing with sand and swamp water.

"Harry!" Lupin ran out into the clearing and embraced him, sobbing loudly at this point. "Don't do it Harry, she's not worth it!" "She killed Sirius!" Harry growled. "I'm gonna kill her!"

"No you aren't!" Lupin said. Harry squirmed in Lupin's tight hold but he couldn't get away. Then they heard a cracking sound behind him and the couple whirled around to see the Burrow on fire, burning quickly. "Oh my God," gasped Lupin, and he grasped Harry's hand and pulled him towards the house where everyone was standing outside. Harry buried his face in his lover's chest and wept and Lupin held him tightly, murmuring soothing words to Harry and kissing his hair.

"Will we be okay Dad?" he heard Ginny ask Mr. Weasley.

"We'll be fine Ginny," Mr. Weasley replied, and Harry thought that despite what had just happened maybe they really would.


	8. Chapter 8

For the rest of winter break Harry stayed with Lupin and Hermione and the Weasleys at a resort in Hogsmeade. It was nice but they all had to go to Diagon Alley one day to get new things for school and new clothes, and everything else they would need. Hermione had been at Ollivander's for a straight hour because she'd left her wand in the Burrow.

On the night before Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny were going to Hogwarts, Harry and Lupin sat together in the huge Jacuzzi bathtub in the bathroom. "I miss you already," Harry said miserably, kissing Lupin. He would never be able to get enough of the taste of Lupin's lips.

"I know." Lupin returned the kiss and said, "I'll miss you too. But Dumbledore says I can use the Shreiking Shack on the full moon so I get to see you once a month."

"Okay. Too much talking," Harry said, and Lupin chuckled before kissing Harry again. Lupin moaned loudly into Harry's mouth and kissed him hard, so hard that Harry's lips were sure to be bruised. Harry ran his tongue along Lupin's teeth and on the roof of Lupin's mouth. Their tongues twisted together and Harry sighed happily into Lupin's mouth.

"Harry," sighed Lupin. "In me. Now. Make love to me." And Harry did, and he spilled his seed inside Lupin, whose lips were pressed together. Harry kissed them and collapsed on top of Lupin, both of them gasping for air. Lupin wrapped his arms around Harry in the water as Harry nuzzled closer to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"I don't want to go." Tears streamed silently down Harry's cheeks as Lupin and Harry snuggled in the backseat of the van, which had just pulled into the parking lot of the train station.

"I know, but you have to get an education," Lupin said, kissing Harry's hair and then his lips. "But remember we have the full moon. I'll see you in a couple weeks, all right love?"

"A couple weeks," Harry echoed, burying his face in Lupin's chest.

"Oh come on mate, it won't be that bad," said Ron, turning around to grin at his friend. "You'll have me and 'Mione, and Fred and George, and Ginny and lots of other people to keep you entertained."

Harry cried harder yet and Lupin hugged him, murmuring soothing words into Harry's ear. Harry would miss Lupin's kisses. He would miss Lupin's love. He would miss everything about Lupin.

They got out of the car and Lupin and Harry held hands as they ran to the brick wall and entered platform nine and three quarters. Harry felt Lupin's arm wrap around his waist as they ran to the Hogwarts Express.

"I love you so much Harry," Lupin whispered to him, and Harry hugged him tightly. He wanted to kiss him but he knew he couldn't, as the platform was full of Hogwarts students that he was both friends and enemies with. And only Seamus and Parvati knew about Harry and Lupin.

"I love you too," Harry sobbed.

"Mate, let's go," Ron said, and Lupin released him. But Harry attached himself to Lupin as best he could, and Ron had to literally pull Harry off of Lupin and drag him kicking and screaming onto the train.

"Re…Remus…" Harry choked, and Hermione leaned her head on Harry's shoulder trying to calm her friend down. When the train began to pull away Harry jumped up and looked out the window, but he couldn't find his stunning boyfriend and when the train left the tunnel Harry sat back down, a defeated look in his eyes.

"I couldn't see him," Harry mumbled, his head already pounding from all the crying.

"You'll see him again before you know it Harry," Hermione reassured him, or at least tried, and little did either of them know how true Hermione's statement was.

"I miss him," Harry said, and Hermione hugged him.

"I know you do," Hermione said, her arms tightly around Harry. "He loves you so much Harry, I see it in his eyes so often."

"It just feels like he's gone," Harry said, burying his face in Hermione's neck.

"I know it does," said Hermione. "But he's not. And you two have the full moon, and I told you I'd help you become an Animagus so you can…well…" Hermione smirked at him and Harry went crimson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

It was a couple hours later when Harry received the surprise of his life. He was staring into space, Hermione was reading, and Ron was snoring loudly. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw the door slowly slide open, and Harry turned to look at it before pointing his wand in that direction. Remus Lupin pulled an Invisibility Cloak off him, grinning widely.

"Don't hex me," Lupin said, but that was all he had time to say before Harry launched himself into his lover's arms.

"How did you…When did you…?" Harry spluttered after they'd shared a long, sweet kiss.

"Dumbledore offered me my job back," Lupin said, amber eyes sparkling with happiness. "I accepted."

"So you've been on the train this whole time?" Harry confirmed between kisses.

"Correct," said Lupin, giving Harry a loving smile. "We'll be sharing quarters."

"Wake _up_, Ron!" Hermione was saying, who had been trying to wake the sleeping Ron ever since she had seen Lupin.

"'M up, what is it?" Ron's eyes widened when he saw Lupin and he gasped. "What's he doing here? Harry that's awesome!"

"I know!" Harry exclaimed, and he kissed Lupin again before closing the compartment door. "I've actually been in here this whole time," said Lupin. "I've been under the Cloak and when you three weren't looking I slipped out to use the loo, then came back just now. I didn't know you missed me that much," Lupin said to Harry, who only kissed him yet again.

"Of course I did," said Harry, who by now had fresh tears in his eyes, this time out of pure joy. "Love you Remus."

"Oh Harry, I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

"Students, staff, may I have your attention please." Minerva McGonagall stood in front of the Great Hall, her wine glass in her hand. "The headmaster is not back yet, but I hope you all had a good Christmas break. I am pleased to announce that Professor Lupin has returned to Hogwarts as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." The Great Hall erupted with clapping and cheering, and Harry made sure he clapped loudest of all. Harry's eyes met Remus's and Remus smiled at him, his face flushed with happiness.

During the feast Ron said, "I still can't believe he came all the way here just for you. You're so lucky mate."

Harry smiled but something about what Ron said was weird to him. He hoped Remus came because he wanted the job, not just for him.

"I knew everything would work out Harry," said Luna with a smile in his direction.

"Luna, d'you…?" Neville suggested. Luna nodded and held up her and Neville's entwined hands.

"Luna…Neville…that's…" Harry gasped, delighted for his friends. "I'm so happy for you."

They talked some more during the feast, Ron ate so much he threw up, and when the feast was over Harry and Remus went to their quarters which Harry had never seen before.

"Ready?" asked Remus. Harry nodded and Remus whispered the password in his ear, causing a shiver to run through Harry's body, and Remus then said the password to the girl in the portrait on the door and then the door swung open.

"Remus, wow," Harry gasped. It was perfect. The curtains on the windows were striped with the Gryffindor colors, and there was a small kitchen with an L-shaped counter and a dining room, and the living room had a fireplace and a loveseat and two armchairs. "This is so amazing. I…wow…"

Remus chuckled and wrapped his arms around Harry from behind him, leaning down to kiss his neck. "Want to see the bedroom?"

"I'd love to," Harry said, grinning as he followed his lover into the bedroom. "So are you going to…oh…mmmmm…" The second the bedroom door had closed behind them Harry found himself being pressed against the wall and being kissed by Remus. "I guess we're not going to be doing much seeing."

Remus pulled back from the kiss, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Harry grinned. "Would you show me to the bathroom Professor Lupin?"

"Indeed," Remus said, and he took steps towards Harry while Harry backed up and then Harry was pressed against the bathroom door. Remus, who was kissing Harry hard on the mouth, turned the knob and they almost fell on the floor.

"Would you shower with me professor?" Harry asked teasingly, pulling back to get some air.

"Of course my love." Remus gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips.

"Why Remus, I highly doubt that is a way to address your student," teased Harry, and Remus smiled against Harry's lips before leading Harry into the shower.


	10. Chapter 10

"Good morning class. As most of you may know I am Professor Lupin." Remus grinned towards Harry's direction and Harry smiled back and mouthed an I-love-you. "Your first assignment for this term will be on vampires. Does anyone know when the first vampire-yes, Hermione?" Hermione's hand was in the air and she had a determined look in her eyes.

"642," she answered proudly.

"Correct," said Remus. "Five points to Gryffindor." Harry was kind of getting a weird feeling, like the one he had last night during Ron's comment about Remus returning to Hogwarts for him. And it _did_ make Harry a bit uncomfortable having Remus as a professor when just last night they had made passionate love in the shower.

The day went on and Harry returned to his and Remus's quarters, muttered the password, and sat down by the fire to do his homework. Remus was at a meeting and wouldn't be back for a couple hours, and Harry was five minutes into his homework when he decided to surprise his love with a romantic candlelight dinner. He worked for two hours straight and he was using a charm to dim the lights when Remus walked in the door. "Why is it so-Harry, did you do all this by yourself?" Remus walked over to Harry, took the wand out of his hand, and gave him a long, sweet kiss. "It's wonderful."

"I wanted to surprise you," said Harry happily, as he touched his lips to Remus's again.

"I'm surprised," admitted Remus with a smile in Harry's direction as he looked around. "This is great Harry. I'm starved. Can we eat now?"

"Sure," agreed Harry, and he sat down with his love on the floor as they began to eat. "How was your first day teaching again?"

"I loved it," said Remus, and Harry thought he really did seem happy. He kissed Harry and said, "I missed it here."

"I love living with you," Harry sighed against Remus's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," Remus said, and he kissed Harry hard on the mouth. Remus pushed Harry against the couch and attempted to stick his tongue down Harry's throat. "Merlin I love you." Remus ground his hips into Harry's and deepened the kiss. He licked Harry's tongue and his teeth and the dangly thing in the back of Harry's mouth. Harry whimpered and sucked Remus's lower lip between his teeth, then began undoing the buttons on Remus's shirt.

Of course then, there just had to be a knock at the door. "We'll finish this in a few minutes," Harry promised, giving Remus a light peck on the lips before opening the door to see Hermione standing in front of him, eyes bloodshot. "Hermione?" "Ron, h-he…Lavender…" Hermione sobbed, and Harry embraced her.

"It's going to be okay Hermione," Harry murmured, and then he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hermione, do you want to come in?"

"It's fine," said Hermione, and suddenly she grinned. "I think I interrupted something?" She waggled her eyebrows at Harry and left.

"Just like Dumbledore, that girl seems to know everything," Harry said, grinning too, and Remus kissed him passionately, massaging his tongue against Harry's, and then he led him over back to their picnic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Harry sat with Remus in front of the fire, doing his homework while Remus worked on their assignment for tomorrow's class. "Remus, can we talk?" Harry said suddenly, not sure himself why he said that, and Remus looked up at him.

"Of course love." Remus gave Harry his full attention and Harry took a deep breath.

"Remus, you didn't take the DADA position just for me did you?" Harry asked.

"I…I don't really know myself," Remus admitted. "I knew I didn't want to be without you, but I really did miss Hogwarts. I would have taken any other job though. Being without a job was starting to get to me."

Harry nodded. "It just seems so weird, having sex with you and then seeing you in class less than a day later."

"If it makes you uncomfortable Harry…" said Remus uncertainly.

"Remus, of course it doesn't make me uncomfortable," Harry protested. "It's just a bit strange, having a teacher as my boyfriend. That's all I'm saying. You're still the love of my life."

Remus smiled. "You're so sweet." They shared a long kiss before Remus said, "If you don't want to have sex then we won't. I just don't want to lose you."

Harry smiled too and they embraced. "I don't want to have sex tonight," he mumbled against Remus's chest. "Just hold me."

"That can be arranged," said Remus, and he carried Harry to the bedroom where Harry crawled into his lover's arms. Harry felt arms wrap around his waist and he nuzzled closer to Remus's chest.

"I never want to fight with you after our fight at the Burrow," Harry said, closing his eyes.

"I don't like fighting with you either," Remus agreed, kissing Harry's messy hair.

"Tomorrow's the full moon," Harry reminded him. "Can I stay with you? You've never let me. And I want to be with you this time. You seem so miserable."

"I don't want to hurt you Harry," Remus protested.

"But Snape always makes you the Wolfsbane potion," Harry pointed out.

"_Professor _Snape," Remus asserted, "and something could go wrong. Harry you should read about werewolves. If a werewolf's mate dies the wolf will go into a deep depression, or even commit suicide. If a werewolf accidentally kills their mate they will kill themselves too Harry. The werewolf always puts their mate before them."

Harry lifted his face out of Remus's chest, pure love shining in his eyes, and he caressed Remus's face and ran his thumb across Remus's lower lip. "I love you."

"I love you too Harry."


	11. Chapter 11

Weeks went by without any fights, problems, or even any arguments between Remus and Harry. Still, only the Weasleys and Hermione and Dumbledore knew of their relationship, and the topic of coming out was brought up often between the couple.

One night, when Harry was staring out the window that you could see the Dark Forest from, he saw a shadow slip into the forest that looked a lot like Voldemort in the Dark Forest his first year.

_I've got to go after it_, Harry decided. _I can't let it hurt my friends or Remus._ So he slipped his Invisibility Cloak over his pajamas, pressed his lips softly to Remus's forehead and left their quarters with the Maurader's Map and the Cloak. He almost ran into Snape in the hallway, and thanked his lucky stars that he'd thought of bringing his cloak, for he wouldn't have made it ten strides past the quarters he shared with Remus had he not been wearing it.

When he got to the forest he took off in the direction the shadow had been, and he walked in silence for ten minutes before he heard, "_Sectumsempra!_" Harry found himself on the ground, the wind knocked out of him, and he looked up into the menacing eyes of the Dark Lord.

"Voldemort," Harry wheezed, picking himself up off the ground and pulling out his wand. He thanked his lucky stars he'd brought that, too, but he never went outside his quarters without it.

"Yes, Potter, we meet again," Voldemort hissed, and Nagini began to circle Harry slowly. "I expect you have-"

"Harry!" Harry heard, and he whirled around to see Remus standing a few yards behind him, eyes huge with panic.

"Re-" Harry began, but Voldemort shouted _Crucio! _and then Remus was on the ground screaming. "Remus! Don't hurt him, please, don't hurt him! Please! I love him!" Harry covered his mouth with his hand, for that had been the most idiotic thing to say. Voldemort had killed almost everyone he loved.

"Ah, love is a silly little thing baby Potter," Bellatrix sneered as Harry's eyes met Remus's, but Harry couldn't get to him.

"Well you would know wouldn't you, after your little affair with Vol-" a random Death-Eater started, but he shut himself up the moment two wands were pointed at him. Harry, now smirking at this reveal, had enough of a distraction to remove the spell off of Remus. Remus, panting, began to make his way over to Harry but Nagini snarled at him and he stumbled backwards. "Remus!" Harry yelled. "Remus, I love you!" Heavy sobs came upon Harry before he could stop them, and Harry used the Killing Curse on Nagini out of anger before he was coherent enough to know the danger of what he had really done.

"No!" Voldemort cried. "Nagini! How dare you, Potter-What…what's going on?" Voldemort's skin, it seemed, began to peel off of him and he bent down on the ground in agony. "No! You idiots, do something!" This remark was yelled at the Death-Eaters, who were trying in vain to keep the Dark Lord alive. Harry, whose strength was quickly fading, collapsed into Remus's arms and blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry seemed to be floating in blackness. It was peaceful here, it wasn't like mist or anything but it was like when you closed your eyes or if you were staring into complete darkness. And then he heard faint voices.

"Albus, is he okay?" That was Remus, and worry was plain in his voice. "He isn't dead, is he?" "No, Remus," said Dumbledore, "Harry is not dead." And then Harry's vision grew clearer, and his eyes fluttered open to see the concerned faces of Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin. "See? Harry is fine. And now I shall leave you two alone, as you have much talking to do." Dumbledore smiled at Harry, patted Remus on the shoulder, and closed the heavy door behind him.

"Remus," Harry gasped, and they embraced.

"Harry, I thought I lost you," Remus said, now sobbing, and he held onto Harry like a lifeline.

"You will never lose me Remus, and I will always love you more than life itself." Remus burst out into a new series of sobs at Harry's words and clutched Harry even tighter. "Ow."

Remus laughed and pulled back. "Sorry. I forgot you don't quite have all your strength back."

"Oi!" Harry giggled, and he and Remus wrestled for a minute till Harry pulled the werewolf on the bed with him. "So, what did Dumbledore mean when he said we have talking to do?"

Remus pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips and said, "I assume you do not know how exactly Voldemort was killed Harry."

"Er…no," Harry said hesitantly, wondering where Remus was going with this. "How?" "Love, my Harry," Remus answered simply.

"You mean to say that my love for you killed Voldemort?" Harry gasped, awed at this explanation.

"And my love for you," Remus added. "It is the one thing Voldemort doesn't understand."

Harry smiled.

"I have something for you," Remus said, and he took Harry's Invisibility Cloak off of the bedside table and handed it to Harry. Harry unfolded it and out of it fell a small blue box. "Open it." Remus was smiling too and he kept an arm around Harry as Harry lifted the lid to see a ring, Harry's birthstone-a ruby-outlined in sparkling diamonds.

"Remus?" Harry squeaked. He looked up at Remus, stunned, and Remus took Harry's hand in his and squeezed it. "It's beautiful, but what is it for?"

Remus, who by now could not keep the huge grin off his face, took Harry's hand in his and said, "Harry, I am going to say a few words and please don't interrupt me." When Harry nodded he went on, "When I fell in love with you and then discovered you were my mate, well…it killed me. It killed me because I thought you were falling in love with Ginny and not me. And when I told you I loved you and you said it back, words cannot say how happy I was in that moment, or when you kissed me, or when you made love to me. Harry James Potter, I want to keep loving you and if you let me do that, I think we'll both be okay. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Harry stared up at Remus in shock before grabbing a fistful of Remus's shirt and kissing him with all that he had. When he pulled back he said, "Yes, Remus, yes I will marry you." His emerald eyes shined with unshed tears as he hugged Remus. "I love you." "And I love you." Remus leaned in and gave Harry a soft, loving kiss. "Now come here." Harry crawled into Remus's arms and snuggled close to his chest, eventually falling into a deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

"Remus," Harry sighed, burying his face deeper in the covers of the hospital bed. He had slept for hours and wasn't tired anymore but really didn't want to move.

Remus chuckled lightly and ran his fingers through Harry's hair, then went in for a kiss. Harry smiled into the kiss and put his hands up Remus's shirt and then into his gray-brownish hair. "Love you," Harry mumbled. "Love you so much-" He was cut off by another kiss and then Harry pulled the blankets over them.

"Harry, are you sure you want this?" Remus said hesitantly. "We haven't had sex in weeks."

"Remus…" Harry pulled away from the kiss and lay beside Remus on the bed. "Have you ever thought about a…a baby?" He'd done some thinking during the hours he had been awake, and he really did want a child of his own. "I mean I've heard you talk about being a father, and it seems like you really want to be a father."

Remus nodded. "I do, and I would like to share that with you, but it isn't something I desperately need right away. We should take our time. I don't want to rush things, after all we do have our whole life ahead of us. Though it's still a mystery and a miracle why you would want to be with a forty three year old and-" Harry cut him off with a kiss, and when Remus pulled back he was smiling.

"I love you Remus. Nothing will ever change that." They were about to kiss again when Ron and Hermione ran in.

"Is he okay?" Ron demanded.

"Harry, how are you?" asked Hermione.

"Guys, I'm fine, I'm fine," Harry reassured them. "Actually I could never be better." He turned to look at Remus, who nodded, and Harry showed Ron and Hermione the engagement ring that he had been wearing since Remus proposed to him.

Ron's eyes grew huge and Hermione shrieked with delight. "Harry, is that…?" Ron gasped.

Harry nodded and took Remus's hand in his, giving Remus a lingering kiss. "We're getting married. I haven't asked yet, but Hermione would you be the maid of honor and Ron the best man?"

"Yes!" Ron and Hermione agreed at once, and Remus and Harry laughed.

"I'd been thinking the same myself," said Remus.

"Congratulations Professor Lupin," Hermione said, shaking Remus's hand, and she hugged Harry. "I'm so happy for you both. Professor, Harry really loves you."

"Hermione," Harry complained, but Remus interrupted him with a kiss.

"And Hermione, Ron, you both can call me Remus outside of school," Remus suggested, and Ron and Hermione nodded.

"well we'd better get going Harry, we wouldn't want to miss Fred and George's latest prank on Snape," said Ron, and then he realized a teacher was in the room and said, "I mean…Fred and George's…um…"

Remus laughed. "It's fine Ron, he's getting on my nerves anyway."

"Brilliant," Ron said. "You're the coolest teacher ever." He grinned at Harry and followed Hermione out of the hospital wing.

Harry rested his head on Remus's chest and wrapped his arms around his fiance. "I can't believe we're getting married."

"I can't believe it either." And they shared another kiss, which led to different things.


	14. Chapter 14

A few more weeks went by and one day the conversation of coming out to the whole of Hogwarts came up after dinner one night. "I…don't know," Remus said hesitantly. "Harry I am your teacher."

"I want my friends at the wedding," Harry insisted. "Everyone. And only a few of my friends know about it."

"It's too dangerous."

"How is it dangerous? I've been through so much in my life and you think having our friends at the wedding is more dangerous than being with the Dursleys my whole life?" A glass in their cabinet shattered, and Remus sighed and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders, kissing his cheek.

"You make a good point," Remus said as Harry leaned his head on Remus's shoulder and snuggled against him. "Okay. When do you want to do it?" "Tomorrow at breakfast?" Harry suggested, his lips brushing Remus's neck.

"Sure." Remus kissed Harry on the lips. "No matter what happens, I will always love you most."

Harry smiled. "Love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry fell asleep almost right away that night in Remus's arms, and when he woke up he was very nervous. They dressed, showered together, and it almost seemed like a normal morning-well, a normal morning for Harry anyway.

"Ready, love?" Remus rubbed Harry's back soothingly as they stood by the door a couple of minutes before breakfast. "We don't have to do it today if you don't want to."

"I want to," Harry said firmly, looking into his lover's amber eyes, which were sparkling with love. "I love you, and I want all the people I care about to know that. Besides Dumbledore already knows so it isn't like I'd be expelled and you'd be fired."

Remus nodded. "Let's go. We're already late. Do you have your books?" Harry nodded and showed Remus his bag, which was slung over his shoulder, and with that they headed out the door hand in hand. A few students, who were running to the Great Hall as not to be even more late for breakfast, stared at Harry in awe but Harry didn't know them too well. One was from his Quidditch team but they weren't really friends. But he smiled at Harry anyway and Harry was so relieved that he smiled back, and that was when they arrived at the Great Hall. Behind the closed double doors Harry and Remus shared a lasting kiss before walking into the Great Hall. Remus sat down at the staff table as usual, because they had planned to wait until sometime during breakfast, and Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table with his friends.

"Ron, Hermione," said Harry at once, "Remus and I are coming out during breakfast."

"Harry, that's a crazy idea," Hermione whispered back. "Don't give the Slytherins a reason to bully you."

"Hermione, I want _all_ my friends at the wedding," Harry complained. "It's happening, whether you support our decision or not." The air was then very tense, and Hermione sighed.

"Harry, I'm sorry," she said. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. You seem so happy, and I don't want you to do something you'll regret later. I'm just looking out for you, as your friend."

"I already have Remus worrying the hell about me over everything," said Harry, "when he's got his furry little problem each month and I tell him not to worry, but thanks for the concern."

Hermione nodded and returned to her food. Harry caught Remus's eye and Remus raised an eyebrow. Harry nodded and so did Remus. It was either now or never.

The Great Hall grew silent as Harry, legs shaking and heart thundering, made his way up to the staff table and pressed a long kiss to Remus's lips. You could have heard a pin drop-no, screw that, a grain of rice drop-in the Great Hall at that moment. Remus closed his eyes and grabbed a fistful of Harry's shirt, pulling his student close as everyone watched, stunned, many of them with huge grins on their faces and some, not so much.

When the kiss was finally over the Gryffindor table and some of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws who knew Harry burst out clapping and cheering and whistling, while the Slytherins just kept staring at the couple.

"We're getting married in three months," Harry announced as the noise died down. "And I hope that all of you who are friends with me or Remus or both of us will come to our wedding. I love him very much and let me make this very clear, do not _touch_ him or I will-" Harry cut himself off when he saw Dumbledore giving him a scolding look. "-heh, I will find you and make you suffer?" -here Dumbledore nodded and Harry grinned- "-painfully if you do."

"This is a joke!" Malfoy shouted from the Slytherin table. "My father will hear about this!" "And what is your daddy gonna do?" Ron yelled back. "What did he do about Buckbeak, huh?"

Harry burst out laughing at that, that was definitely the comeback Ron would make out of anyone. Malfoy pulled out his wand and so did Ron, and Ron raised it to hex Malfoy. People began screaming and ducking under the table as not to accidentally be hexed by either student.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled, and everybody froze and the grin was wiped right off of Harry's face. Remus, who had kept an arm around Harry the whole time, pulled Harry even closer and kissed his hair. "Students, staff, please sit down and continue on with your meal."


	15. Chapter 15

Harry did get bullied quite a bit by the Slytherins, as Hermione had expected, but they always got detentions and one got expelled. Being in class with Remus was kind of awkward, as the Slytherins sneered at him and his friends in Gryffindor grinned at him. Sometimes, if Harry finished with his independent work early and everyone else was still working Remus would take Harry over to the sofa in the back of the room and they would engage deeply in a makeout session, which none of the Gryffindors minded.

All Harry's friends and the staff were fine with their relationship, and Harry was happier than ever. His love for Remus was stronger than it had ever been, and sometimes after school Remus would take Harry out on dates and on weekends they would go to Hogsmeade together and chat with Harry's friends or teachers they ran into. Harry became closer to the staff and Remus became closer to his students, which made both of them very happy. Their relationship, in Harry's opinion at least, could not be better or healthier.

The wedding was coming up quickly, and before Harry knew it it was the day of the fitting. Remus would be on one side of the store and Harry the other, and they were strictly forbidden by Ron and Hermione, who were now a couple, to see each other.

"Bye love," said Harry, and they shared a deep kiss.

"I love you," Remus called, a huge smile on his face as Tonks and Snape, who had surprisingly befriended Remus and Harry, hurried him up the steps and out of sight.

Harry sighed. "So I can see him naked but I can't see him in formal attire," he complained. "That's just dumb."

"We really didn't need to hear that mate," Seamus said, but he was laughing. "Now it's time to try on your first suit. We will tell you that Professor Lupin is going to be wearing a dress, but that is all the information you will be getting out of anyone."

"Hmm." Harry thought about that. "Remus in a dress. Very sexy. And what if I ask Remus himself?" "Professor Dumbledore made him swear not to tell you," Dean said, and Harry pouted.

"The old coot," said Harry as he went into the dressing room to try on his first suit.

-meanwhile-

Remus stepped out of the dressing room, in the first dress he had tried on that of course most likely would not be the one for him.

"Ha!" Severus laughed, and Remus shot his friend a glare. "I have never even dreamed of the day! Oh, this is going to be a _great _wedding."

"Shut up," Remus pouted, squirming a bit as it was kind of tight. "It's tight."

"Right, well let's get you another one," the girl who was helping them said, and she disappeared behind the curtain back in the room with rows and rows of dresses. Severus snickered and Remus elbowed him again, wondering if the Weasley twins had any more plans for the Potions master.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

The day was very long, and Harry ended up with a red and white suit and Remus with a stunning white dressed embroidered with pearls which Dumbledore had really liked and persuaded him to get. When Remus and Harry met in the lobby Remus kissed him passionately, not caring about everyone else in the room watching them and smiling.

"That was such a long day," Harry complained as he sat down on the couch with Remus and curled up against him.

"Oh, you think it was long," Remus said with a smile in Harry's direction. "You couldn't imagine how many damn heels I had to walk in, and I'm a guy! I guess I seem more feminine than I think I am."

"You are quite feminine my love," Harry commented, and he began to undo the buttons on Remus's shirt. Remus helped him and Harry slid Remus's shirt off his shoulders and began kissing him. "You're so warm…" He sucked on Remus's tongue and then they moved into the position where their feet were resting on one arm of the couch and their heads at the other. Harry's hands were moving up and down Remus's torso and the kiss went from heated and passionate to soft and sweet.

That was when the doorbell rang, and Harry followed a half dressed Remus over to the door and opened it. "Hey Hermione."

"Oh, sorry, I interrupted you again," Hermione said, giggling at the blush on Harry's face. "I was just coming to say hi."

"It's fine Hermione." She said hello to Remus and left, and Harry could hear her laughter fade as she went farther away from their quarters.

"Do you want to take a bath?" Remus had pushed the hair away from Harry's neck and was now kissing the bare skin.

"Sure," Harry agreed, immensely looking forward to it. He followed Remus in the bathroom and Remus ran the water while they finished undressing and when they sank into the hot water Remus wrapped an arm around Harry.

"Sometimes I think about how great my life is," said Harry as he rested his cheek against Remus's wet shoulder and closed his eyes. "You make it so perfect. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Remus kissed Harry's damp hair. "I've been thinking a lot about a baby. I want one and if you want one than we shall have one."

Harry smiled. "Okay."


	16. Chapter 16

The wedding came a few weeks later, and Remus and Harry planned on having a quiet night instead of a huge party to celebrate their marriage. As Remus wisely said earlier that day, that if the celebration was taking place on their wedding day then why have one the night before? And since no one could argue with that, Remus and Harry began planning their last evening as an unmarried couple.

"Hey love." Harry sat down on the couch beside Remus and kissed him. "Excited for the big day tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Remus put his book down and looked at his lover. "Just missing Sirius is all."

"I wonder what he would have thought of all this," Harry said. Then he grinned and added, "Then again I really don't wanna know."

"It's a wonder Molly didn't kill me," Remus said, smiling too at the memory of that fateful night. "I couldn't believe she actually supported us. I still can't."

Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around Remus. "I can't believe we're getting married tomorrow."

Remus kissed Harry on the lips. "I know. Me either. I have loved you for a long time Harry."

Harry's smile could have lit up the whole room. He hugged Remus and said, "It was love at first sight for me. I was so sad when you left third year. Honestly I thought I would never see you again."

"And I promised you would," Remus remembered, rocking Harry in his arms.

Harry pulled back and softly kissed Remus, and Remus pulled Harry against him and kissed him hard on the mouth. "Bedroom," Remus growled. "Now." Before Harry could accept Remus scooped him up in his arms and carried his love into their bedroom. Remus threw a laughing Harry onto the pillows and then launched himself halfway across the room and landed on Harry. Harry yelped and crushed their lips together, then allowed Remus's tongue to explore his mouth. When they were both naked Remus pushed into Harry and yelped in alarm when Harry came inside him.

"Sorry about that," Harry apologized, and Remus only chuckled, got up, and picked Harry up in his arms.

"I'm exhausted and we have a huge day ahead of us, not to mention the long plane ride." Harry had never had the chance to go on a plane and while discussing transportation to the wedding (Remus wasn't telling him where they were going) Harry had brought that up even though they could simply Apparate and Remus had suggested they travel by plane. Harry was indeed very excited. "Let's go to sleep." Remus kissed Harry's nose, and he carried the giggling teenager into their bedroom. Remus held Harry and it took a long time but eventually the both of them fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

"Up, Harry!" was what Harry woke to on his wedding morning. _Go back to _sleep, _Ron_, thought Harry with a groan and he buried his face in Remus's bare chest. Then he remembered-it was his wedding day. Remus would be his husband and he would be Remus's husband in about ten hours.

"Remus, love, wake up." Harry pressed a soft kiss to Remus's lips, deciding Remus deserved a better wake up call than Ron's shouting-how did he even get in their quarters?-and Remus woke up.

"Five more minutes," Remus mumbled, heading face first for his pillow.

"GET UP REMUS IT IS OUR WEDDING DAY." Harry grabbed the nearest pillow and hit Remus with it.

"Ow!"

"Do I have to _break _this door down Harry?" This was Hermione's voice. "Because I will if I have to. A simple _Alohamora _could do it!"

"We'll be there in a second, I just have to get this idiot out of bed," Harry called back, and Remus gave him a dangerous look. "I love you over anything Remus but face it, you're a disaster in the morning."

"Now you've done it," said Remus with an evil grin, and he launched himself onto Harry and he began to tickle him.

"Hey! Let _go _of me werewolf!" Harry giggled, trying to get Remus off him, but he was so strong.

"Five!" Ron threatened.

"We'd better get up," Remus said quickly, and they put robes on and exited the room, much to Ron and Hermione's delight.

"We were really about to break your door Harry," Hermione said, grinning.

"I love you woman," Ron said, and you could see the love in Ron's eyes.

"Oh, you." Hermione gave Ron a light kiss. "So. Remus, Harry. Remus you are going with Professor Snape and Tonks, and Harry you are coming with Ginny, me, and Ronald's mom."

"I told you not to call me that!" Ron protested, but Hermione only rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and escorted Harry out of their quarters (still in only a robe, which Hermione said was fine) and into a makeup room.

"Hello dear," said Mrs. Weasley, and she pulled Harry into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," said Harry as he followed Hermione over to a salon chair and he sat down. He really wanted to be with Remus more than anything but he couldn't spend every single second of the rest of his life with the man. And they would have two whole weeks together for their honeymoon.

Harry was relieved when he was finally done. Getting ready for the wedding most likely would not be his favorite part. He had been practically bouncing in his seat and he was sure his arse would be sore for the next week from all that sitting. But then again, he would probably be sore anyway for different reasons.

Harry was dressed in the suit he'd picked out at his fitting, and Hermione hadn't touched his hair as Remus had told her, but she did put thin, light eyeliner over Harry's eyes.

"It's so light nobody will even notice," Hermione had said. "But it will bring out your eyes and Remus will love it."

Now Harry was standing beside Snape, who was giving him away, and when Snape took Harry's hand in his there was a sparkle of friendship in the man's dark eyes. He smiled slightly at Harry and Harry smiled back.

"Ready for this Harry?" Snape asked, smirking at the nervous look on his student's face as Hermione and Ron went through the double doors of the church and out of sight.

"I'm so ready," Harry whispered back. "I can't wait to be married to Remus. But I miss Sirius. A lot. I really wish he was here. Then again, if he was, I doubt either me or Remus would survive the ceremony. I don't know which of us he'd kill first."

"If I know anything that idiot loved you more than anything," Snape whispered to Harry, and Harry smiled. "I know he would be happy for you."

"Thanks professor."

"Oh really," said Snape. "Call me Severus outside class."

That sure shocked Harry. "O-Okay." And with that Severus squeezed Harry's hand in his and led him out the double doors.

Remus looked stunning. He was in a cream colored dress with sleeves, the dress embroidered with pearls, and the veil in his graying hair glittered like diamonds. Harry burst out into a huge grin and kept himself from sprinting down the aisle.

When they finally got to the front of the church Severus placed Harry's hand in Remus's.

"Hey sexy werewolf," Harry whispered in his love's ear, and he felt Remus shiver.

Before Harry knew it they were saying their vows, and the sound of Molly Weasley sobbing in the front echoed through the church. Harry only rolled his eyes and he was told to kiss Remus he did, and everyone burst out clapping like the day in the Great Hall.

"I love you," Harry said, and he rested his forehead against his new husband's.

"I love you too," Remus agreed, and he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and pulled him close as they looked out into the audience.


	18. Chapter 18

The wedding reception took place in the Great Hall, and there was dancing and laughter and pictures being taken and, to Ron's excitement, a huge buffet table that stretched along one side of the huge room. Harry and Remus took pictures for what seemed like forever before they finally were allowed to wander off on their own to the dance floor. A slow song came on the radio as they made their way up to the front where the band was playing, and Remus wrapped his arms around Harry's waist as Harry's went around Remus's neck.

"I love you so much," Harry said against Remus's lips, and he gave his husband a sweet kiss.

"I love you too my Harry." They embraced and Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. "Don't cry. I know you're going to."

"Everything's just so perfect," Harry choked. "I can't believe it was only Christmas…"

"I know," said Remus, and he smiled. "You mean the world to me Harry."

"Goddamnit Remus, what did I ever do to deserve someone as great as you."

Remus's smile grew bigger, then he pulled back and kissed Harry. "You loved me," he answered, his eyes glittering with tears of his own.

"Is this on?" they heard next, and then the couple realized the music had stopped and Ron was on the stage tapping the microphone. "Awesome. So we're about to start the toasts, and I am going first since I had to plan this wedding." Everyone laughed and Ron continued, Remus's arm around Harry's waist. "Harry, you have been my best friend for years. I think I can speak for both me and Hermione when I say I hope you'll be happy with Remus forever. Speaking of which, Remus you are the coolest teacher I've ever had, especially for letting my brothers pull a prank on Professor Snape." Everyone burst out laughing as Severus scowled and crossed his arms, and Harry grinned at him from across the Great Hall. "But if you hurt Harry, I _will _hex you into the next century." Remus chuckled and nodded, then kissed Harry softly on the lips. Remus tried to pull back after a couple seconds but Harry wouldn't let him, he pulled Remus against him and deepened the kiss even more. This brought the laughter right back to the Great Hall, and they were interrupted by Ron clearing his throat. "Okay then. Hermione?"

Hermione laughed and made her way up to the stage. "Harry, as you have just proven to all of us, you really do love Remus. After spending almost your whole life and summers at the Dursleys after spending the year at Hogwarts, you deserve to be happy. And I know that you will be happy with Remus." Harry smiled as she got off the stage and Dumbledore stood in her place. "Harry, I remember watching you fall in love with Remus. I saw the betrayal in your eyes when you thought he was helping a guilty man, who turned out to be innocent. I remember how torn you were when you realized you were in love with Remus, and I told you he might love you back but I think at the time you were too upset to listen. You deserve this more than anyone else Harry, and I want to congratulate you both on your marriage."

It was Tonks's turn next. "Honestly, when I found out you two were together, I wasn't that surprised." The audience laughed and she said, "Remus, I liked you a lot, enough to let you go after the person you loved even if it wasn't me. Anyone with eyes could see how in love you two are, and I hope you both will always be happy."

When the toasts were over it was time for the cake, Harry being the prankster that he was, threw a whole slice of cake in Remus's face, and Severus's laughter was the loudest as he snapped a picture that would surely go in the Hogwarts yearbook. Dumbledore sent a charm in Remus's direction that removed the cake, much to everyone's disappointment. Harry made everyone laugh harder yet by joking that Remus tasted just as delicious without the cake as an addition, and Remus flushed crimson.

All in all it was a great reception, and Harry found himself getting more and more nervous at they neared the London airport. They checked their bags when they got there and went through customs, and they surprisingly had enough time before they took off to eat at McDonald's. Harry dozed off curled up next to Remus when they waited at the gate and then Remus woke him up when it was time to board. They gave the girl at the counter their passports, Remus laughed when the girl flirted with him and angered Harry, and with that they boarded the plane.

"I should go back there and punch the daylights out of her," Harry growled as they sat down in the first class seat. They had the two large seats all to themselves and Harry sat between Remus's legs and leaned back against his torso. "You're all mine and no one else's."

"Yours," Remus promised, and Harry felt lips against his hair. They took off after a while, and the feeling of being off the ground felt almost as fun as flying.

"Enjoying the flight my love?" Remus whispered in his ear, and nibbled at it after making sure no one was paying attention.

Harry shivered. "Yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Remus were lucky enough to get off the plane first, and when Harry spotted the pilot who was talking to a flight attendant he said, "Thank you so much, it was a great flight and there was hardly any turbulence and-"

"And there's a whole bunch of people waiting to get off the plane?" Remus suggested from behind him, holding his briefcase which he'd brought with him to grade papers. "Get a move on Harry."

"Sorry love." And with that they left the plane and entered the gate, then took a taxi to their hotel in Paris, which was a half hour drive from the airport but Harry and Remus found ways to occupy themselves. Unfortunately they couldn't make out in front of the whole of the hotel to keep them entertained in line, so Remus told his husband all about Paris and stories from the last time he visited to keep him entertained.

"I can't believe I'm actually _in Paris_," Harry said. "I've never been and neither has Hermione, and we both have always wanted to. I'm going to write to her tomorrow and tell her."

"That's a good idea," said Remus, wrapping an arm around his love's shoulders. It was their turn to check in then and Remus got the keys and Harry followed him up to their room.

"Wow, Remus," Harry gasped. It was huge. There was a California king bed, a huge plasma TV hanging on the wall, a Jacuzzi in a corner of the room which Harry was looking forward to, and there was a balcony with chairs and a table that looked out to a beach. When Harry came back inside Remus was just finishing unbuttoning his shirt, and Harry grinned and helped him with the last button.

"Alone at last," Remus said, and Harry laughed before kissing Remus. Their kiss grew heated and clothes were quickly shed.

"Jacuzzi," Remus decided, entwining his fingers in Harry's hair. "_Now_. God Harry, I need you inside me."

"Please," Harry begged. He managed to turn on the faucet and shut the plug so the water wouldn't go anywhere but the bathtub, and Harry had to quickly climb in before Remus threw him in. Or rather, fall in, because Harry had terrible balance and he was laying on the edge clinging to Remus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Wow," Remus breathed against Harry's neck hours later, when they were snuggled against each other in the hot water. "How do you manage to do everything exactly how I like it, every time?"

"I know what you like," Harry answered simply, wrapping his arms around Remus. "This was the best wedding night ever Remus. I've never loved anyone or anything as much as you."

Remus smiled and kissed Harry's cheek. "Same here my love." They talked some more before going to bed, and it didn't take long before Harry plunged into sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry woke up the next morning, sun shining brightly, to an empty bed. "Remus?" He rolled over and felt around, his eyes still closed. He sat up and his eyes widened when he saw Remus in pink lingerie, standing in front of the tall mirror.

"Oh-heh, you're awake," Remus said, and Harry got out of bed, completely naked, and made his way over to Remus.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Harry laughed as Remus blushed. "Pink panties. This is indeed a sight. I wonder what Ron and Hermione would think if-"

"Don't you dare," threatened Remus, pointing a finger at Harry, but he was laughing.

"If they knew Professor Lupin wore silk panties to bed." Harry giggled. "Very sexy, Remus, very sexy." He circled Remus and examined the see-through silk quite carefully.

"I didn't wear them to bed," Remus mumbled, embarrassed that his new husband had caught him wearing women's lingerie. Suddenly, without warning, Harry sprang on Remus and the werewolf stumbled back until he fell over backwards onto the bed, Harry on top of him. "Get _off _of…oh…_wow_ that feels good…" Harry was now stroking him through the silk lingerie, all the while kissing Remus, and it was indeed very sexy. Harry wrapped his arms around Remus's waist so their crotches were pressed together and Remus moaned loudly into Harry's mouth. Harry managed to push the silk underwear halfway down Remus's legs before thrusting inside him, and Remus yelled out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Harry came inside him and fell on top of him, both gasping.

"Let's get up," Harry suggested. "I want to see Paris."

Remus smiled but he didn't move, he caressed Harry's face gently and Harry hugged him. "I'm so glad you're my husband," said Remus. "Love you."

Harry nuzzled closer to Remus, his arms wrapped tightly around the older man. "Love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how are you liking Paris?" Remus asked, keeping an arm around his love as they walked through the streets which were now alive with music. The sun was shining brightly and there were people everywhere. Harry was so full-they had just eaten lunch and the food in Paris was delicious. Harry had written a letter to Hermione while they waited and they had just left the post office after delivering it.

"I love it," Harry said excitedly. "This is the perfect honeymoon location. It's so wonderful here." He smiled up at Remus, emerald eyes sparkling with love. "You're wonderful."

"Oh, you." Remus reached for Harry's hand and squeezed it.

They walked around for a while before heading back to the hotel, and the minute Remus closed the door behind him he didn't even have time to set the room key down on the small table by the door before Harry pressed him against the wall and kissed him, hard. Remus dropped his key without noticing and pulled Harry against him, kissing him back.

"Harry," laughed Remus when the kiss finally broke. "What was the sudden attack for?"

"I needed that," Harry gasped, answering Remus's question. "Craved that. All damn day. How do other couples do it?"

"Just how we did," Remus replied, and Harry grinned and kissed him softly this time. Remus shivered at feeling the tip of Harry's tongue glide across his bottom lip and then the kiss broke, and he hugged Harry. "Come on. Let's go watch TV or something."

Harry agreed and followed Remus over to the bed, but when Remus began flipping through the channels there was nothing. Harry, however, was distracting himself by undoing the buttons on Remus's shirt. "Nothing's on," Remus said, and ironically that was when Harry slipped Remus's shirt off his shoulders.

"Not even your shirt," Harry joked and Remus's jaw dropped, then he smiled and climbed on top of Harry, who began giggling. But Harry managed, this one time, to push Remus over on his back and pin him to the bed. It took all the strength he had but he finally did it.

"How did you _do that_?" Remus gasped. "Nobody has ever pinned me down, not even Sirius, and he was a Beater!"

Harry laughed. "Well I'm a Seeker." He kissed Remus on the lips, then his neck and his stomach and his belly button. Harry kissed Remus's on the lips again while Remus began to remove Harry's clothes.

"Before we finish this," Remus said, "dinner."

Harry had to admit, he _was _quite hungry. "Sounds good to me." He gave Remus one last peck and they got up and dressed, then headed out the door to a karaoke bar across the street. "Karaoke?" Harry observed, and Remus nodded and kissed him.

"It's a gay bar," Remus informed, kissing Harry again. It felt weird to kiss Remus in the middle of a public place, even it was a bar, even if it was a gay bar. But Harry didn't mind. It felt weird in a good way. Different. "What do you want to drink?" Remus asked when they sat down on two stools at the end.

"I thought you were supposed to be the responsible adult," Harry teased, tapping Remus's nose and Remus laughed as he wrapped an arm around Harry.

"Well now I'm playing the part of husband," Remus said, already leaning in.

So was Harry. "You're the best husband ever," he murmured, and their lips softly touched. Harry had never been one for public displays of affection but now he could see why people always did it, it was like there was no one else in the room but them when he kissed Remus. "Do you want to dance with me?" Remus said against Harry's lips.

"I would be honored, love." And Remus led him onto the dance floor, and Harry wrapped his arms around Remus, holding him close. Harry nestled close to his husband in his arms, and Remus spun him and he laughed.

"I love you," Remus whispered, kissing Harry.

"So much," Harry finished, and they kissed again. "Always."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

They danced for a while, and when Harry's feet were getting tired and Remus's feet were getting sore from Harry unintentionally stepping on them, they sat down on a couch and ordered food while watching the singers.

"Okay, next up we have Remus Lupin," said a guy who was standing in front of the microphone, and Harry's chicken stopped at his mouth and he looked at Remus in surprise. Remus only smiled, kissed him softly, and got up and took the microphone.

"This is a song for the love of my life, who is out in the audience right now and I hope he enjoys it." With that the music began and Harry heard Remus's voice for the first time.

_Find light in the beautiful sea_

_I chose to be happy_

_You and I, you and I, we're like diamonds in the sky_

_You're a shooting star I see, a vision of ecstasy_

_When you hold me, I'm alive_

_I knew that we'd become one right away_

_Oh right away_

_At first sight I felt energy of sun rays_

_I saw the light inside you_

_So shine bright, tonight_

_You and I, we're like diamonds in the sky_

_Eye to eye, so alive_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

After the song was over Remus put the microphone back and when he made his way back to the couch Harry flung his arms around him.

"That was beautiful," Harry said, tears in his eyes, and he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I love you."

"Forever," Remus agreed, closing his eyes and hugging Harry back, and he knew that they would love each other forever.

**Author's Note: Okay so I have major writer's block, what should I make happen next? If you have any ideas please do let me know by commenting or sending me a private message. **


End file.
